Curse Technique: Dark Resurrection
|image=Final_Ressurection.jpg |kanji=呪术：とんでもない復活 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jujutsu: Tondemonai Fukkatsu |literal english=Curse Technique: Jashin's Will Ritual |english tv=Curse Jutsu: Final Ressurection Ceremony |jutsu rank=S |jutsu type=Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Preta |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} A powerful Jujutsu that allows Preta to under go a unique transformation, by placing a curse upon himself . In order to initiate the jutsu Preta must consume the blood of a living sacrifice and ingest it. Once this is done he must draw the Jashin symbol underneath the ground on which he stands and then must pray to in the name of the god Jashin. Preta begins to feel a painful sensation run through out his body which then turns into immense pain, dark chakra starts to leak out of his body and begins to envelop him, spreading across his body like some sort of infection or diseases, the entire process is quite painful. One the ritual is over and the process is done his body begins to stabilize, his entire body now covered in black shadow like substance, anything that approach him while he is in this stage will be poisoned by the black substance around him, meanwhile Preta himself remain still. After exactly one minute the black substance that covered his entire body begins to dissipate and his form once again begins to change. In his new form his most of the clothing on his upper body seems to have disappeared and now replaced and wrapped in black bandages covering his torso, right arm and his face up to just below his eyes. His hair changes color from blue to black and lengths down to his waist. He now wears what appears to be a tattered black robe remnant covering his lower body. He permeates with dark chakra, mostly around his right arm. He refers to this dark transformation as his Ghoul Form, due to his dark and undead appearance. In this transformed form all of Preta physical attributes such as strength, speed, durability, endurance and stamina are all increased but despite the advantage of this unique form it comes with a heavy price, the longer Preta stay in this form the more monster like he becomes as time passes by as he begins to lose all rational thought, and eventually becomes a mindless, killing machine bent on seeking blood. In contrast to his normal, calm and controlled self, he is driven by a pure, uncontrollable desire to shed and consume blood, unable to distinguish friend from foe. The process of him slowing losing his sanity takes time and although he has managed to increase his overall time usage of the form he still must succumbs to the effects of this form, as with all Jujutsu there is always a price to pay and also this a self inflicted curse as such it causes him harm and misfortune. There is also another side effect to using this form, if Preta extends his time usage and bypasses the limit, he becomes a monster and as long as he remain in that uncontrolled and mindless state his life force will begin to drain away, meaning that when the reaches the limit of the form and turns into a mindless monster he slowly begins to lose his immortality and once the transformation is over and he returns to his normal self he would have lost all the remaining energy that he had collected in order to maintain his immortality thus turning him into a regular human. Because this Jujutsu involved him putting a curse on his own body the resulting effects are quite severe as after returning to normal he only has 12 hours before he turns to dust unless he manages to consume enough human blood in order to regain the energy he lost due to curse he place in his body, he needs to at least kill 10 people and consume their blood within the remaining time limit. During these 12 hours he is venerable to attack and if heavily injured he too will die like a regular human being, unless he manges to consume the required blood. Despite the nature of the Jujutsu it does have its advantages in addition to increased physical attributes and abilities; he also gains the ability to better control his Dark Release nature as well as the dark chakra around him and also gains regenerative abilities which allow him to heal most physical injuries. Because of the dangerous nature of this Jujutsu it has been labeled as a Kinjutsu and as such this technique is to be used as a last resort since Preta can’t afford to use it more than once due to the severe side effects it has on his immortal body. Category:Jujutsu Category:Kinjutsu